Hanyou, Meet Saiyan
by TheNotSoEmoEmu
Summary: Kagome and InuYasha meet the saiyans. I SUCK at summaries. InuKag rated T just in case
1. who are you

Hanyou, Meet Saiyan

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Dragon Ball Z!

_**Chapter 1: Who Are You?**_

After going for a run, InuYasha came into the house and sat on the couch. Kagome wasn't home yet so he couldn't call her. He flipped on the TV and channel surfed for about an hour. There was nothing good on so he called Kagome. (KKag. IInu)

K- Hello?

I- Hi.

K- Hey, Inu, what's up?

I- Nothing. Can I come over?

K- Sure, see ya in a few.

I- See YA!

He hung up and went out to the garage. InuYasha got his bike out and rode it over to the Higurashi shrine. He walked his bike up the stairs and knocked on the door. "Oh, hello, InuYasha, come on in!" Kagome's older sister Rin said. He walked in and sat down at the kitchen table. Kagome came down the stairs and said, "Hey, InuYasha! Want to ride bikes?" "Yeah, O.K. let's ride around in the development.

They went outside and put their helmets on. They got on their bikes and rode down the street. "Hey, look! There are people moving in to the development. Let's go see if they have any kids our age!" Kagome said. They rode down Second Street and into the development.

They knocked on the door of a pretty house. The house was made of red brick. It had blue shutters and red and white curtains. The door was the same shade of blue as the curtains and it had a window at the top that was shaped like a half circle. "Hello. Who are you two?" A pretty, middle aged woman with blue air and azure blue eyes asked.


	2. saiyans

_**Hanyou, Meet Saiyan**_

_**Don't own inuyasha or DBZ!**_

_**Chapter 2: Saiyans**_

"Um, I'm Kagome and this is InuYasha." Kagome said to her,"We saw somebody moving into this development and thought we'd come say hi." Oh, well, my name is Bulma, Bulma Briefs." The woman told them. "Hello, Bulma." InuYasha said, "Oh sorry! I mean, Mrs. Briefs." Bulma chuckled a little bit, "Please, call me Bulma. I have a son, Trunks, would you like to meet him?" "Yeah!" Kagome and InuYasha said in unison. "OK! Let's go get him. He's over at the Sons' house. He's probably training with the other saiyans." Bulma told them. "…" They stared at her blankly. "Um, who are the Son's? What's a saiyan?" Kagome asked finally. "Oh, you'll see, you'll see." Bulma said.

They walked to the neighbor's backyard. "Hi mom!" A boy with lavender hair yelled. "Hey, Trunks!" Bulma yelled. "Who are they?" Trunks asked his mother. "This is InuYasha and I'm ..." Kagome was cut off by their questions, "Who are you?" "Why does he have dog ears?" "Why are you here?" "Are you saiyans too?" "Stop, please, I can't keep track of these questions." Kagome said, "I'm Kagome, this is InuYasha. He has dog ears because he's an Inu Hanyou. We're here because we wanted to say hi to our new neighbors and see if they had any kids our age. No, we're not saiyans. I'm a miko. He's a hanyou. We don't know what a saiyan is." Kagome answered all of their questions, "Who are you?" "The sort bald man is Krillin, the green guy is Piccolo, the little girl with black hair is Pan, Goten is the younger one with big spiky hair, and Gohan is the guy that looks like an older version of Goten." Bulma answered.

"I wouldn't trust them." Piccolo said. "You don't trust anybody, Piccolo, except us since Vegeta blew Namek up. He _blew_ Namek up, and you trust him." Krillin answered. "Who are you?" A man resembling Gohan and Goten asked them, "I'm Goku, Goten and Gohan's dad." "I'm InuYasha and this is my girlfr, I mean, my friend, Kagome." InuYasha said. "InuYasha likes Kagome! InuYasha likes Kagome! InuYasha likes Kagome! InuYasha likes Kagome!" Trunks, Goten, and Pan chanted. InuYasha was bright red, "Shut up!" InuYasha yelled. He was so embarrassed! This was summer break! It wasn't supposed to be_ that _embarrassing! He never knew that a second grader could get so embarrassed. He ran to his bike and put on his helmet. He would have ridden away, if Kagome wasn't running towards him with a sympathetic look on her face.


	3. who cares

Don't own inuyasha or DBZ.

Hanyou, Meet Saiyan

Chapter 3: Who Cares?

Kagome walked up to him and said, "Come on. It's not that bad, InuYasha. You know that they didn't mean to embarrass you. Plus, who cares if you like me? It's not like I'm going to stop hanging out with you or being you friend just because you like me." InuYasha was still really embarrassed. He couldn't even look at her and he was still bright red. "Keh," He said, "Will you just leave me alone? I'm embarrassed enough as it is, you know." "What? How is this embarrassing?" She asked him. He didn't answer. He just looked at the ground with his bangs covering his eyes.

"C'mon, will you please stay?" Kagome asked InuYasha, "Please?" "Fine." He got off of his bike and hung his helmet on the handlebars. He walked over to the saiyans, finally managing to lift his gaze from his feet. "Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings! I really am sorry." Pan said. "Uh, me too." Said Trunks, "Really, Goten is sorry, too." "It's alright." InuYasha said, more to himself then to Pan, Trunks, or Goten. "I'm going into second grade, what about you and Kagome?" Trunks asked. "Uh, we're both going into the second grade, too! Are Goten and Pan going into the same grade as us?" Kagome asked. "Um, Goten is going into the second grade, just like us, and Pan is one grade below us, she's going into the first grade." Trunks answered. (I know it's OOC because Pan is a lot younger than Trunks and Goten in the TV show, but whatever.)

"Hey! InuYasha! Kagome! Mrs. Higurashi wants you guys to come home for lunch. I guess you can bring your new friends a long, too, if you want to." It was Sesshomaru. "OK Sesshomaru! We'll be there in a second!" InuYasha yelled to his brother, "Um, does anybody want to come to Kagome's house with me and Kagome for lunch?" "OK!" The three saiyans yelled in unison. "Hey, guys! Be back by five o'clock for dinner!" The man named Goku yelled. "OK, dad!" Goten yelled to his father. "Vegeta will be in the Gravity Room for an hour or two training." Bulma said, "Honestly, Ithink that's all he ever does. I'll be at my house taking a nap. "Let's go get our bikes, guys. We'll meet you, InuYasha and Kagome, on the sidewalk." Goten said. The three of them ran off to the garage to get their bicycles and their helmets. InuYasha and Kagome walked over to Bulma's driveway to get their bikes and put their helmets on.

When the five children finally reached Kagome's house, it was half an hour after Sesshomaru had come to get them at noon. The three newcomers to town gawked at the amount of stairs the walked up to get to Kagome's house. "You have to walk up all of these steps?" Gohan asked, dumbfounded. "Well, yeah, there's not an escalator we can take, now is there?" Kagome asked jokingly. When they reached the top, the saiyans were panting and sweating and leaning on their bikes. The miko and hanyou were barely even panting at all. "Why aren't they afraidf of me?" Goten thought. Everybody in his old town would either laugh a half demon and a miko." "Goten!" Came Trunks' voice, "Quit daydreaming!" He ran inside with the others.


	4. sparring in the gravity room

Disclaimer:I do not own dragonball z or inuyasha!

Chapter Four of Hanyou, Meet Saiyan: Sparring in the gravity room

On with it!

Previously: "Goten!" came Trunks' voice, "Quit daydreaming!"

Goten scrambled inside with the others.

"Who are you?" Mrs. Higurashi asked the three saiyans.

"I'm Trunks."

"I'm Pan"

"Huh? What? Oh! My name's Goten."

"There he goes, off in la la land again." Trunks muttered to himself.

"Hey! I heard that, Trunks!" Goten said.

"Would you three, um, children, like to stay for lunch?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"OK!" The three said in unison.

They ate lunch and went up to Kagome's room.

"Hey, Kagome, what's a miko?" Pan asked.

"It means powerful priestess, so I guess that it's a priestess." Kagome answered.

"Well, what's an Inu Hanyou?" Pan asked.

"Inu means dog, and hanyou means half demon, so what do you think it means?" Kagome answered her with another question.

"Uhhhhh… it means half dog demon, half human!" Pan yelled excitedly.

"That's right. InuYasha is a dog demon."

"Keh. Whatever."

The five children went over to the Briefs' house and knocked on the gravity room door.

"HEY! VEGETA! WE WANNA USE THE GRAVITY ROOM FOR A WHILE! CAN YOU, LIKE, LET US USE IT FOR AN HOUR OR TWO?" Trunks yelled.

Vegeta walked out of the gravity room and stopped right outside the door. He crossed his arms, smirked, and said, "No, go play little kid games with your new friends, why don't ya! You know I've gotta train for when Freiza shows up and tries to blow Earth up and we don't give up the Dragonballs!"

"Come on, it'll only be for an hour!" Pan whined, starting to get angry at Vegeta.

"Fine." Vegeta said, amused by Gohan's daughter, "You have one hour, that's all, no more, no less."

They wandered into the Gravity Room and set the controls for one hundred and fifty g's.

The saiyans started off with small ki blasts and then went to kame kame ha and after that they just went to hand-to-hand combat.

InuYasha took out tetsusaiga and said, "Hey! Trunks! I'll challenge you!"

"OK!" Came the instant reply.

"Wind…DAMN IT!" He yelled just before he hit the ground with a loud _thud_.

"Are you OK?" Kagome asked, giggling.

"I'm fine." InuYasha said, embarrassed.

"You shouldn't say stuff like that, you know." Pan pointed out.

Well, you know, it's kind of hard to be sparring then get out tetsuaiga and do a face plant into a gravity room floor." Kagome told her. She saw InuYasha walk out the door and said, "I'm going to go see if I can cheer him up a little bit." And ran out the door after him.

AUTHORS NOTES

I know the cliffy sucked this chapter, just like it did for all of the other ones.

I might not be able to update for a while because I'm WRITING another story, I don't have the first chapter typed or posted yet for that one.

Please R&R! I don't care if it's signed or unsigned, but please read and review! I don't know if you like it or not and I hate to say this but if I don't get any more reviews, I might not continue this story because I don't want to waste my time writing a story that sucks.

Thanks for reading this!


End file.
